Market Analyst
'Market Analyst '''is the sixth cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder. It is an obese cog (but saying that to his face will result in your stock getting delisted). Toons be warned, this cog is capable of dealing massive damage. Starting phrases ''"You've been dropped." "Let me analyse that." "Can you analyse this for me?" "I'm a real bull in the market." "Shall I lead the recession?" "Your share price is dropping." "We need a back-up plan." "Let's liquidate!" "The market is collapsing." "Analysis is the key to success." "Analyse this, analyse that." "Your IPO is far too low." "Disappointing really." "I forecast a drop in profit." "You won't be here much longer." "Everyone's getting out, shouldn't you?" "You better beat a strategic retreat." Attacks (Sig) Recede: A red arrow is shot at the toon, causing them to 'recede' or 'shrink.' 8 damage on level 6 12 damage on level 7 26 damage on level 8 44 damage on level 9 58 damage on level 10 66 damage on level 11 (Sig) Delisting-Market Analyst wiggles its fingers and the toon's name disappears. It then reappears and the toon trips up. 16 damage on level 6 20 damage on level 7 27 damage on level 8 38 damage on level 9 52 damage on level 10 64 damage on level 11 Market Crash: Market Analyst takes out a red newspaper with the headline "RECESSION WARNING". The paper is thrown at the toon, which recoils on one knee, then gets up. 12 damage on level 6 24 damage on level 7 36 damage on level 8 48 damage on level 9 60 damage on level 10 72 damage on level 11 Stat Attack: Market Analyst bends towards the toon and statistics arrows shoot out from his back, targeting the toon. This does: 10 damage on level 6 14 damage on level 7 20 damage on level 8 28 damage on level 9 38 damage on level 10 50 damage on level 11 Bounced Cheque: Market Analyst bounces a cheque towards the toon. 7 damage on level 6 14 damage on level 7 21 damage on level 8 28 damage on level 9 35 damage on level 10 42 damage on level 11 Finger Wag: Forex Trader wags a finger causing purple words to spout out and attack the toon. 3 damage on level 6 6 damage on level 7 8 damage on level 8 11 damage on level 9 15 damage on level 10 22 damage on level 11 Freeze Assets: Forex Trader leans towards the toon causing a cloud to appear over the toon's head, raining down snow. 8 damage on level 6 16 damage on level 7 24 damage on level 8 32 damage on level 9 40 damage on level 10 48 damage on level 11 Audit: Forex Trader takes out an adding machine and punches in some numbers causing them to shoot at the toon. 6 damage on level 6 12 damage on level 7 15 damage on level 8 18 damage on level 9 22 damage on level 10 26 damage on level 11 Tabulate: The animation is the same as Audit. 2 damage on level 6 4 damage on level 7 8 damage on level 8 16 damage on level 9 20 damage on level 10 25 damage on level 11 Fun Fact! Market Analyst's face changes. Upon encountering one, the face will be smiley (obviously a fake one). However, after getting attacked it's face will change to an angry frown and won't go back to a smile until it damages another toon. Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations